The present invention relates to door locks, and particularly to a enhanced door lock capable of being locked from an inner side of a doorplate.
In the prior art, the door lock has an outer lock portion and an inner lock portion. The outer lock portion and inner lock portion are installed at two sides of a doorplate.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,467, a prior art door lock structure is disclosed in the patent. In the prior art, a door lock is installed in the door body of a door and operated to lock/unlock the door. The door lock comprises an external locking unit mounted on an outer face panel of the door body of the door, an internal locking unit mounted on an inner face panel of the door body of the door, and a locking bolt unit driven by the external locking unit to lock/unlock the door body of the door. The external locking unit comprises a casing, an outside knob, and a lock cylinder. The internal locking unit is comprised of a circular base block, a rotary cover mounted on the circular base block, a sliding knob, and a shaft.
The casing of the external locking unit comprises a circular base shell fixedly fastened to the outer face panel of the door body, a circular recess at the center of the circular base shell at one side, which holds the lock cylinder, a circular center hole through the center of the circular recess, two parallel nuts perpendicularly raised from the circular base shell and inserted into the inside of the door body.
The outside knob of the external locking unit is mounted on the circular base shell of the casing of the external locking unit to hold the lock cylinder in the circular recess of the circular base shell.
The lock cylinder of the external locking unit is fixedly fastened to an inner face panel of the door body of the door, comprising a circular center hole in paid circular base block, which receives the shaft and connected to the nuts of the casing of the external locking unit, an annular groove at one side around the circular center hole thereof, and a notch perpendiculary extended from the annular groove.
The rotary cover of the internal locking unit is mounted on the circular base block, comprising a handle, a center hole, which receives one end of the shaft, a through hole axially extended through the handle and intersected with the center hole thereof, a headed sliding rod axially moved in the through hole in the handle and perpendicularly connected to the sliding knob of the internal locking unit, the headed sliding rod having a locating groove on the periphery thereof, an oblong hole, a threaded locating hole, and a spring-supported locating device mounted in the threaded locating hole and engaged into the locating groove at the headed sliding rod to hold the headed sliding rod in position.
The sliding knob of the internal locking unit is coupled to one end of the headed sliding rod outside the rotary cover, having a lock pin connected to one end thereof. The lock pin is extended through the oblong hole on the rotary cover and perpendicularly inserted into the annular groove at the circular base block of the internal locking unit and moved with the sliding knob between a first position wherein the lock pin is engaged into the notch at the circular base block of the internal locking unit to stop the rotary cover from rotary motion relative to the circular base block of the internal locking unit, and a second position wherein the lock pin is disengaged from the notch at the circular base block of the internal locking unit, allowing the rotary cover to be rotated on the circular base block of the internal blocking unit.
However, the prior art has the following defects. At first, too many components are necessary and thus assembly work is complicated and cost is high. Secondary, steer forces are existed are many portions of the structure and thus the support and strength is weak. As a result, the lock structure is weak. Assembly of inner lock is complicated and can not be used to match the current door lock so that the current used lock must be deserted for updating this prior art lock.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced door lock capable of being locked from an inner side of a doorplate. An outer thread is formed on an outer edge of an outer periphery of the ring seat. The outer thread is engageable with an inner thread at an inner edge of the outer lock casing. An interior of outer plate of the doorplate has a C ring coupled to the outer ring seat. An inner side of the ring seat has connecting ears and an inner side of the C ring is installed with connecting ears. The connecting ears of the C ring are configured with respect to the connecting ears of the ring seat. Each connecting ear has a penetrating hole and each connecting ear has a screw hole. The connecting ears of the C ring and connecting ears of the ring seat are locked by screws. Thereby, the ring seat and C ring clamps two sides of the outer plate of the doorplate so as to enhance the structure of the doorplate to prevent the door lock from being pulled out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced door lock capable of being locked from an inner side of a doorplate, wherein the inner cover is installed with a positioning hole. One side of a top of the control knob is drilled with a stud receiving groove. An inner wall of the stud receiving groove is formed with a spring receiving groove and an inlet. A spring and a bead are received in the spring receiving groove through the inlet. A positioning pin is placed in the stud receiving groove. The positioning pin has an outer sleeve. One end of the outer sleeve is installed with a stud. An inner side of the stud is formed with two positioning grooves. Thereby, the outer sleeve and the stud of the positioning pin are coupled with the stud receiving groove; then the bead resisting against the spring exactly pushes the positioning groove of the stud to resist against one positioning groove;
wherein, when the control knob rotates to a lock position; the positioning pin will press downwards so that the bead slides to elastically resist against another positioning groove; then, a distal end of the stud is exactly inserted into the positioning hole of the inner cover to lock the control knob. Thereby, the lock is locked at the inner side of the doorplate.